<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heute Abend - 20 Uhr! by CallmeBeelzebub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130360">Heute Abend - 20 Uhr!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBeelzebub/pseuds/CallmeBeelzebub'>CallmeBeelzebub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBeelzebub/pseuds/CallmeBeelzebub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus blickte starr auf die Zettel am Boden. Alle Glücksgefühle waren verschwunden und die geheime Welt die er sich aufgebaut hatte, brach auf einen Schlag zusammen. „WIESO ZUR HÖLLE GEHST DU AN MEINE SACHEN? DU HATTEST KEIN RECHT DAZU! DU MACHST ALLES KAPUTT!“ Seamus ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und probierte alle Zettel zusammen zu sammeln. Es mussten genau 32 sein.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan &amp; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heute Abend - 20 Uhr!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys :)<br/>etwas fluff für zwischendurch <br/>Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung/Kritik<br/>- Bee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heute Abend – 20 Uhr</p><p>Die Hände auf seiner Hüfte strahlten eine unglaubliche Wärme aus. Die langen Finger strichen sanft über seine aufheizte Haut und hungrige Lippen drückten sich auf seinen Hals. Seamus kannte dieses Spiel bereits. Er wusste, dass die sanfte Liebkosung seines Halses nur ein vorsichtiges Herantasten des anderen war. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit spürte er wie eine warme Zunge die Lippen ersetzte und sein gesamter Körper mit Gänsehaut überzogen wurde. Ihm entwich ein leichtes Stöhnen. Von der akustischen Reaktion bestätigt biss Blaise ihn in den Hals und rief somit ein weiteres, deutlich lauteres Stöhnen hervor. Seamus liebte es. Auch wenn es schwer sein würde seinen Klassenkameraden zu erklären wo die Beweise seiner letzten Liebesnacht herkamen, wollte er auf die sanften Bisse nicht verzichten. Anfangs hatte er noch Schals oder Rollkragen getragen, um so den neugierigen Blicken auszuweichen. Als Dean ihn jedoch darauf hinwies, dass sowieso jeder wusste, was er darunter verstecken wollte, hatte er es gelassen. In gewisser Weise machten die Male Seamus sogar stolz. Sie waren das Einzige was ihm von den gemeinsamen Nächten blieb.</p><p>Bereits seit einem halben Jahr fanden diese in anfangs unregelmäßigen Abständen statt. Auf einer Party nach dem ersten Quddichspiel des Jahres hatte alles begonnen. Seamus erinnerte sich nicht mehr an jedes Detail, da er für seine Verhältnis deutlich zu viel getrunken hatte. Ironischerweise aus Liebeskummer. In seinem Sommerurlaub hatte er einen unglaublichen Jungen kenngelernt. Einen französischen Zauberer mit dem er geschlafen hatte, nachdem dieser meinte er würde ihn lieben und auf ihn warten, während Seamus in der Schule ist. Er war die erste große Liebe des Iren. Bereits zwei Wochen nach den Ferien hatte eine Eule ihm die Nachricht überbracht, dass dieses Versprechen gelogen und Raul wieder mit seiner Ex-Freundin zusammen war. Seamus war lediglich ein Experiment für den Sommer. </p><p>Die Risse, die diese Nachricht in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, wollte er in der Nacht mit Alkohol füllen. Rückblickend mit Sicherheit nicht die beste Idee, doch nur für eine einzige Nacht wollte er glücklich sein und die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Freunde nicht mehr spüren. Bei dem Versuch diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen hatte er es wohl ein bisschen übertrieben.</p><p>Er konnte sich noch schemenhaft daran erinnern, dass Dean ihn gebeten hatte halblang zu machen und zwischendurch auch mal ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Dann fehlt ein Großteil seiner Erinnerung, wobei seine Freunde einstimmig meinten, er würde gar nicht wissen wollen, was er alles erzählt hat. Irgendwann hatte Seamus aufgehört sie zu fragen.<br/>
Ab einen gewissen Punkt musste er wohl jedoch auch eingesehen haben, dass es besser wäre die Party zu verlassen. Das nächste an das er sich erinnerte war, wie er heulend in irgendeinem Flur im Schloss saß. Er musste sich wohl auf dem Weg zum Turm verlaufen haben, anders konnte es sich Seamus nicht erklären, wie er im Kerker gelandet war. Aber irgendwie war er dorthin gekommen und im Nachhinein war es das Beste, was ihm hätte passieren können. Denn dort hatte Blaise ihn gefunden und in seinem typisch arroganten Tonfall gefragt, was ein Löwe im Kerker zu suchen hatte. Seamus hatte die Ironie in der Frage nicht mehr verstanden und den eigentlich gehassten Slytherin alles erzählt. Von Raul und das er geglaubt hatte, dass dieser ihn lieben würde. Von dem Gefühl nicht wichtig gewesen zu sein, sondern nur eine Art Spielzeug. Von seiner Angst für immer allein zu sein. Von seiner Angst es nicht Wert zu sein, dass jemand ihn liebt. Von der Angst nichts Besonderes zu sein. Seamus war so besoffen gewesen, dass ihm überhaupt nicht bewusst war, dass er sich vor dem anderen geoutet hatte. Mit klarem Kopf wurde ihm erst bewusst, welche Munition er Blaise damit gegeben hatte. Dieser hätte ihn vor der gesamten Schule bloßstellen können. Er hätte ihn auslachen können. Er hätte ihn in seinen Ängsten bestätigen können. Er hätte ihn heulend zurücklassen können. Aber Blaise hatte nichts davon getan, sondern sich neben ihn gesetzt. Er hatte sich alles angehört und als Seamus nichts mehr sagte, hatte er ihn geküsst. Erst sanft und zurückhalten, doch dann fordernd und ebenso leidenschaftlich wie jedes darauffolgende Treffen mit ihm war.</p><p>Die erste Nacht hatten sie ganz klischeehaft in einem leeren Klassenraum verbracht. Blaise war, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Seamus nur zu gerne auf ihn einging, immer fordernder geworden. Er hatte den Iren hart auf die kalte Tischplatte gedrückt und mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht der Typ für Blümchensex war. </p><p>Trotz der Unmengen an Alkohol konnte sich Seamus an jede einzelne Berührung erinnern und auch an die berauschenden Glückgefühle, die diese bei ihm ausgelöst hatten. Zum ersten Mal seitdem er auf so unsanfte Art von Raul fallengelassen wurde fühlte er sich lebendig. Dieses Gefühl verschwand jedoch ebenso so schnell wie Blaise, der nur noch hastig seine Sachen zusammensuchte und dann mit einem letzten langen Blick regelrecht aus dem Raum flüchtete. </p><p>Das war das zweite Mal, dass Seamus in der Nacht in Tränen ausbrach, doch zumindest das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass es nicht wegen Raul war. Er hatte daraufhin ewig unter der Dusche gestanden und sich fürchterlich geschämt. In seinen Augen war er immer jemand gewesen, der aus Liebe mit einem anderen Menschen schläft. Auch wenn er später eines Besseren belehrt wurde, hatte es sich mit Raul verflucht nach Liebe angefühlt. Bei Blaise jedoch war es reine Lust gepaart mit einer Spur von Verzweiflung. Er hasste sich selbst dafür. </p><p>Am nächsten Tag hatte er einen fürchterlichen Kater auf den seine Freunde selbstverständlich keine Rücksicht nahmen. An die Bisse, die Blaise über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt hatte, wurde er erst erinnert, als die anderen ihn verstummt anstarrten. </p><p>„Seamy? Was hast du mit wem denn gestern noch getrieben?“ Dean hatte bei seinen Worten ein dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht und auch Ron und Harry konnten ihre Neugier nur schlecht verbergen. Aber er konnte den Jungs wohl kaum erzählen, dass er mit dem besten Freund vom verfluchten Draco Malfoy geschlafen hatte.<br/>
„Ihr kennt ihn nicht.“ Als Antwort erntete er schallendes Gelächter. „Wir wohnen in einem verfluchten Schloss, Seamy. Wir kennen jeden Schüler der hier rumläuft, also komm nicht mit irgendwelchen ausgelutschten Ausreden. Wir freuen uns doch für dich.“ Er schwieg weiter und zum Glück verstanden sie, dass er keine weiteren Infos preisgeben würde. Zumindest Ron und Harry verstanden es. Dean als sein bester Freund gab jedoch nicht so schnell auf. </p><p>„Ist es was Ernstes? Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du dich mit jemanden triffst.“ Dean kannte ihn zu gut und wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht der Typ für etwas Lockeres war. Umso peinlicher war es Seamus zuzugeben, dass die Geschichte einmalig war und der verwunderte Blick seines besten Freundes machte die Sache nicht besser. „Ich war besoffen, Dean. Mach dir kein Kopf, alles ist in Ordnung.“ Dean wartete noch einen Moment bevor er Seamus einen Arm um die Schultern legte. „Ich hätte dich nicht allein ins Bett gehen lassen sollen. War es zumindest gut?“ „Das beste was mir jemals passiert ist.“</p><p>Damit hätte die Sache beendet sein können, wäre nach zwei Wochen nicht mitten im Geschichtsunterricht ein kleiner Zettel auf seinen Schreibtisch aufgetaucht.<br/>
„Heute Abend – 20 Uhr. Im Raum der Wünsche. B.“ </p><p>Vor Überraschung hätte Seamus beinah laut aufgeschrien und konnte sich im letzten Moment zusammenreißen. Möglichst unauffällig ließ er den Zettel in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Nachdem sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte suchte er die ersten Reihen ab. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau wo genau Blaise saß, aber er wollte ihn nicht zu auffällig anstarren. Als sein Blick endlich bei Blaise angelangt war durchbohrte dieser ihn fast mit seinen dunklen Augen und biss sich unauffällig auf die Lippen. Seamus nickte nur und bekam den ganzen Tag das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.</p><p>Um Punkt 20 Uhr stand er vor dem Raum der Wünsch und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was wenn Blaise ihn versetzen würde? Was wenn dieser sich nur einen schlechten Scherz erlaubte? Es wusste ja keiner wo er war. </p><p>„Musst du aufs Klo?“ Blaise tiefe Stimme lies Seamus kurz erzittern bevor er sich umdrehte. Bis dahin war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass der Slytherin fast zwei Köpfe größer war als er. Eine Tatsache, die einerseits unglaublich antörnend auf ihn wirkte aber gleichzeitig auch einschüchterte. „Nein ich bin nervös.“ Seamus war selbst überrascht über seine Antwort. „So ehrlich kleiner Fuchs?“ Blaise grinste. Der Ire war sich ziemlich sicher den anderen noch nie Grinsen gesehen zu haben aber es gefiel ihm. Blaise war einfach unglaublich attraktiv. „Ich bin kein Fuchs. Ich bin ein Löwe!“ Um seine Worte zu bestätigen ahmte er ein knurren nach, was ihm jedoch kläglich misslang. Die Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Seamus trug immer das Herz auf der Zunge aber in der Gegenwart von Blaise konnte er einfach nicht normal denken. Dieser strich im belustigt über die erröteten Wangen. „Naja ein Kätzchen vielleicht. Wenn es hochkommt.“ Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurden Seamus Wangen noch dunkler. Sein Gesicht glühte regelrecht. „Ich mach mich vor dir immer lächerlich. Letztes Mal auch schon. Merlin ich war vorher glaub ich noch nie so besoffen und jetzt bin ich einfach tierisch nervös.“ Blaise hatte die Hand noch immer auf Seamus Wange liegen, was ihn nur noch verwirrter machte. „Und warum bist du dann gekommen, wenn ich dich doch so nervös mache?“ Seamus hatte sich die Frage schon oft gestellt, alleine auf dem Weg zu Raum der Wünsch hatte er vier Mal beschlossen wieder umzudrehen. Da er keine Antwort gefunden hatte, stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitze und küsste Blaise. Dieser drückte den Kleineren sofort gegen die Wand und vertiefte den Kuss. „Gute Antwort kleiner Fuchs.“</p><p>Danach hatten sie nicht mehr viele Worte gewechselt und für ein paar Treffen sollte es das längste Gespräch sein, dass sie führten. Doch die Nachrichten von Blaise wurden immer häufiger. Seamus hatte sie alle in seinem Nachschrank aufgehoben, obwohl der Inhalt jedes Mal derselbe war. „Heute Abend – 20 Uhr. B.“ Inzwischen waren es 32 kleine Zettel.<br/>
Mit der Zeit wurden jedoch nicht nur die Nachrichten häufiger, sondern auch die Worte die sie wechselten. Anfangs war es vor allem Seamus der redete. Blaise hatte gefragt, ob Raul sich noch einmal gemeldet hatte. Und so war Seamus ins Erzählen gekommen. Er war immer vollkommen ehrlich zu Blaise. Warum konnte er sich auch nicht erklären. Nach einiger Zeit wurde auch Blaise offener. Er erzählte von seinen Freunden, seiner Mutter und seinen Steifvätern. Während er zu Beginn ihrer Treffen immer schnell verschwand, lagen sie inzwischen oft noch Stunden zusammen und redeten über alles was ihnen grade in den Kopf kam. So schön das auch war, es hatte auch einen gewaltigen Nachteil. Seamus begann Blaise zu mögen. Etwas zu sehr.</p><p>Auch heute lagen sie wieder eine Weile nebeneinander. Blaise spielte mit Seamus Haaren und erzählte von einer Diskussion die er mit Pansy hatte. „Alles ok, Kleiner? Du bist so ungewohnt still.“ Seamus lächelte. Still hatte Blaise ihn tatsächlich selten erlebt. Seit dem ersten Tag war er es immer, der anfing zu reden. „Ich hab‘ nur darüber nachgedacht, wie das mit uns anfing. Was es eigentlich für ein Zufall war, dass du mich damals gefunden hast und naja das ich durch den Alkohol etwas lockerer war als sonst.“ Blaise begann bei Seamus Worten wieder mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. „Naja vielleicht nicht so zufällig wie du denkst. Ich hab‘ dich schon länger beobachtet und die Gelegenheit dich alleine zu treffen genutzt.“ „Wieso hast du mich beobachtet?“ Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Seamus, dass es diesmal der andere war, dem die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, doch Blaise fand umgehend seine gewohnte Selbstsicherheit wieder und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich steh halt auf rote Haare.“ Dann stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen.</p><p>Seamus kam immer lächelnd von den Treffen zurück. Auch wenn er niemals gedacht hätte, dass ihn etwas Lockeres glücklich machen könnte, war genau das der Fall. Blaise machte ihn mehr als glücklich, er brachte ihn zu schweben. Das blieb auch Dean nicht verborgen.</p><p>„Du warst wieder bei ihm.“ Deans Stimme war ruhig doch sein Blick war eiskalt. „Dean hör bitte auf mich zu nerven. Ich weiß was ich tue.“ Seamus wollte seinem besten Freund so gerne von Blaise berichten, aber er war sich seinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht sicher. Und Blaise hatte ihm deutlich gesagt, dass er die Treffen zwar genoss aber nicht der Typ für Beziehungen war und sich nicht wegen einem Löwen gegen seine Freunde stellen würde. Es war ihr Geheimnis und Seamus wollte, dass Dean das endlich akzeptierte.</p><p>„Schon klar, du weißt was du tust. Du lässt dir das Herz brechen, Seamus. Du bist nicht der Typ, der zum Spaß mit irgendjemanden rumvögelt.“ Seamus verzog das Gesicht. Das Wort rumvögeln umfasste nicht einmal annährend, was er mit Blaise hatte. „Guck nicht so! Ich habe doch recht! Oder gibt es einen vernünftigen Grund, warum er sich nur heimlich mit dir trifft?“ „Schon mal überlegt, dass er nicht bereit ist sich zu outen?“ Seamus hoffte das Thema damit zu beenden aber Dean lachte nur laut auf. „Du lügst mich wegen dem Kerl tatsächlich an? Oder willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass ausgerechnet Blaise Zabini Probleme damit hat sich zu outen? Der Typ hat das bereits in der dritten Klasse getan. Der war mit jedem Kerl der Schule im Bett, der auch nur annährend schwul ist.“ Der Ire hatte das Gefühl, als ob man ihm grade ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. „Bist du mir gefolgt? Hast du mich ernsthaft beobachtet?“ Dean war inzwischen richtig sauer. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzehrt. „Nein. Ich hab‘ nur die hier gefunden.“ Er schmiss Seamus die kleinen Zettel von Blaise vor die Füße. „So viele Kerle, die B. sein könnten, gibt es tatsächlich nicht. Und nachdem ich erstmal einen Verdacht hatte musste ich mich ja nicht groß anstrengen. Es echt schon peinlich wie offensichtlich du ihn anschmachtetest.“ Seamus blickte starr auf die Zettel am Boden. Alle Glücksgefühle waren verschwunden und die geheime Welt die er sich aufgebaut hatte, brach auf einen Schlag zusammen. „WIESO ZUR HÖLLE GEHST DU AN MEINE SACHEN? DU HATTEST KEIN RECHT DAZU! DU MACHST ALLES KAPUTT!“ Seamus ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und probierte alle Zettel zusammen zu sammeln. Es mussten genau 32 sein. „WAS? WAS GENAU MACH ICH DENN BITTE KAPUTT? IRGENDWELCHE HEIMLICHEN TREFFEN? IST ES DAS WAS DU WILLST? WIEßT DU WARUM ICH DAS GEMACHT HABE? WEIL DU MIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHTS MEHR ERZÄHLST! WEIL ICH MIR SORGEN UM DICH MACHE!“ Wütend riss er Seamus die Zettel wieder aus der Hand. „DU BIST NICHT MEIN VATER, DEAN! ICH BIN JA WOHL ALT GENUG UM SELBST ZU ENTSCHEIDEN WAS ICH WILL.“ Dean wurde bei Seamus Worten erstaunlicher Weise ruhiger. „Das ist es also was du willst, Seamy? Weißt du eigentlich was du bist? Nichts weiter als eine kleine Schlampe. Kommst angelaufen wann immer Zabini Bock auf dich hat. Das ist echt traurig.“ </p><p>Seamus hatte nach Deans letzten Worten den Turm verlassen. Die Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Das Wort Schlampe hallte wie ein Echo in seinen Kopf wider. So wollte er sich selbst nicht sehen. Wie von selbst war er zum Raum der Wünsche gelaufen. Er sehnte sich nach Blaise. Erst als er vor der kalten Mauer stand wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser inzwischen wieder im Kerker bei den anderen Schlangen war. Er dachte kurz darüber nach ihm zu schreiben, aber traute sich nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Blaise nicht auftauchen würde. In der Vergangenheit hatte immer Blaise bestimmt, wann sie sich treffen. Als ihm das klar wurde, machte es die ganze Situation noch schlimmer, denn irgendwie hatte Dean mit seinen Worten nicht unrecht gehabt. Er verhielt sich wie eine Schlampe. Er musste etwas ändern.</p><p>Auf den nächsten Zettel von Blaise musste er nur zwei Tage warten. Es waren dieselben Worte wie immer. „Heute Abend – 20 Uhr. B.“<br/>
Der Weg zum Raum der Wünsche fiel ihm schwer. Er wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, Blaise zu wiederstehen. Dieser merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.<br/>
„Was ist los, Kleiner?“ Blaise legte die Arme um Seamus Schultern und vergrub die Nase in den Locken. Das tat er ziemlich oft. „Ich kann das nicht mehr?“ Blaise blieb ganz ruhig. Er hielt Seamus weiterhin in den Armen und schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen. „Was kannst du nicht mehr?“ Seamus ließ sich lang Zeit für die Antwort. Wollte die Nähe noch einen letzten Moment genießen. „Das mit uns. Ich dachte ich kann das, also was Lockeres. Am Anfang hat es Spaß gemacht, und dann war es einfach schön. Viel zu schön. Ich mag dich Blaise. Ich bin kein Typ, der Sex und Gefühle auseinanderhalten kann. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht binden willst und alles nur Spaß ist, aber ich kann das nicht. Ich mach mir nur selbst was vor, wenn ich mir einrede, dass ich mir nicht wünsche, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich in der Großen Halle sehe und weiß, dass ich nicht zu dir gehen kann, bricht es mir das Herz. Und es macht mich zu einem Menschen, der ich niemals sein wollte. Ich kann nicht mehr.“ </p><p>Blaise schob den Kleineren nun von sich weg und wischte die Tränen von dessen Wangen. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Aber ist dir klar was du verlangst? Glaubst du, dass es auch nur einer deiner oder meiner Freunde irgendwie akzeptieren würde, wenn wir händchenhaltend durchs Schloss rennen?“ Seamus ging zwei Schritte rückwärts, um Blaise berauschender Körperwärme zu entkommen. Er hatte es gewusst. „Es ist ok, Blaise. Du hast immer ziemlich deutlich gemacht, wie du zu uns stehst. Es war schön so lange es ging.“ Obwohl Seamus noch immer Tränen übers Gesicht liefen musste er lächeln. „Es war der absolute Wahnsinn.“ Bevor Blaise noch irgendwas sagen konnte ging Seamus. Er wäre ansonsten mit Sicherheit wieder schwach geworden. </p><p>Als er in seinem Schlafsaal ankam war nur Dean da. Seit ihren Streit hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. „Ich hab‘ es beendet. Du hattest recht, das tat mir nicht gut.“ Als er es so deutlich aussprach brach alles aus ihm heraus. Er schmiss sich in die Arme seines besten Freundes und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Dean sagte lange Zeit nichts. Er hielt ihn nur fest und ließ ihn weinen. Erst als Seamus keine Tränen mehr hatte antwortete Dean ihm. „Du hast dich verliebt. War klar, dass dir das passiert.“ Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage.</p><p>Der nächste Zettel von Blaise kam bereits am nächsten Tag. „Heute Abend – 20Uhr. B.“ Lange blickte Seamus auf die Buchstaben. Dieselben Worte wie immer. Dean der neben ihm saß schien zu merken wie zerrissen ihn die Worte machten. „Dreh mal um, Seamy.“ Mit zitternden Fingern drehte Seamus das kleine Papier. „Bitte komm, kleiner Fuchs:“<br/>
Als Seamus am Raum der Wünsche an kam stand Blaise bereits davor. Das war ungewöhnlich, in der Vergangenheit war er immer erst nach dem Iren aufgetaucht. Blaise verlagerte sein Gewicht immer wieder von einen aufs andere Bein und sah nervös auf die Uhr. </p><p>„Musst du aufs Klo?“ Seamus konnte nicht anders. Die Situation erinnerte ihn zu sehr daran, wie er vor ihren ersten Treffen nervös auf und ab getanzt war. Es gefiel ihm, dass nun Blaise der nervöse war. Freudig drehte sich Blaise zu ihm um. Er zog den überrumpelten Seamus zu sich und vergrub wie so oft die Nase in seinen Haaren. „Du bist gekommen. Merlin sei Dank du bist hier.“ Die körperliche Nähe brachte den Kleineren fast um den Verstand. Schon allein durch Blaise Geruch fühlte er sich wie im Rausch. </p><p>„Was willst du denn noch. Wir haben doch alles gesagt. Warum machst du es mir denn so schwer, Blaise?“ Seamus Worte waren zwar deutlich, aber er löste sich trotzdem nicht von Blaise. Zu sehr genoss er die Nähe. </p><p>„Du hast geredet. Du hast mich kaum zu Wort kommen lassen. Also hör mir jetzt bitte zu. Ich bin kein Beziehungsmensch. Ich hatte nie und ich meine nie einen Freund. Ich hatte immer nur lockere Sachen am Laufen und das war ok. Es war ok weil ich nie mehr wollte. Die Kerle waren nett und alles aber als es dann vorbei war, war das auch in Ordnung. Als du gestern gegangen bist war das der reine Horror. Ich hab‘ dir Sachen erzählt die höchsten Draco von mir weiß. Manche Sachen weiß nicht mal er. Ich fand dich schon immer hübsch und nachdem ich angefangen hatte dich zu beobachten wollte ich dich einfach nur noch kennen lernen. Seit wir uns sehen freue ich mich auf jedes Treffen und wenn du gehst freue ich mich schon auf das nächste. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sowas wie eine Beziehung führen kann, aber wenn ich dazu in der Lage bin, dann mit dir.“ </p><p>Seamus Gefühlswelt stand Kopf. Er hatte mit fast allen gerechnet aber nicht damit. „Dir ist es wirklich ernst? Du willst mein Freund sein? Du bist bereit allen zu erzählen das du mit einem Löwen zusammen bist?“ Seine Stimme zitterte. Obwohl Blaise so ehrlich war, fürchtete sich Seamus davor, dass dieser doch noch einen Rückzieher machen würde.<br/>
„Mit einem Löwen – nein. Mit einem kleinen Fuchs – auf jeden Fall. Theo feiert heute seinen Geburtstag und ist damit einverstanden, dass ich jemanden mitbringe. Wenn du willst lernst du sie heute Abend kennen.“ Jetzt konnte sich Seamus nicht mehr zurück halten er lachte laut auf und sprang Blaise in die Arme. „Ich glaub es nicht! Hast du sie vorgewarnt?“ „Ich gebe zu, sie waren nicht unbedingt begeistert. Aber Draco meinte, wenn es jemand schafft mich an die Kette zu legen und seit sechs Monaten zum Dauergrinsen bringt, ist derjenige es auch wert, dass man ihn zumindest eine Chance gibt.“ Blaise hatte sich bei seinen Worten bereits zu Seamus runter gebeugt. „Darf ich meinen Freund jetzt endlich küssen?“ Seamus beantwortete die Frage, indem er seine Lippen endlich wieder auf die seines Geliebten legte. Der Kuss war der sanfteste, den die beiden bisher hatten. Genießend legte Seamus seinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Nähe zu Blaise. Er spürte dessen Lippen wieder federleicht über seinen Hals streichen. Dann biss Blaise zu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>